kirintorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ouijah
ALIGNMENT: Evil ----+------ Good Choatic --+-------- Lawful BASIC INFORMATION ~ Full and complete name: Ouijah Clearbauble ~ Race: Goblin (Kezan Citizen) ~ Gender: Female ~ Age: 66 years (has not aged well) ~ Detailed Class(es): 'Restoration/Elemental Shaman '~ Titles of any sort: The Voodoo Shuffler (RP), Assistant Professor (IG) ~ Sexual Orientation: She’s not all that picky, if she is even looking for that sort of thing at this age. ~ Chosen Professions: Amongst all her other trade skills as a travelling witchdoctor, she is most noted for her scribe work – Inscription/Herbalism ~ Wealth status: She is a bit of a hoarder and quite greedy and selfish, though this seems to be the norm for most goblins. ~ Jobs of any sort: She is a travelling witchdoctor, from fortune telling to crafting powerful hexing items, talismans, relics and other voodoo related creations. RELATIONS, ETC. ~ Place of birth: 'Undermine, Kezan '~ Current home(s): 'She travels far too much to ever have a home, though she’ll make a stop at more of the Horde Capitals whenever she can. ~ Relationships, past or present: She has had a few here and there, none she would like recalling since most of the goblin’s affairs are short lived and overall disappointing as far as she’s concerned. '~ Involvement with any associations, guilds, or militias: Her Tallness – Believing fully in the rising fame and fortune of Boss Mida as she becomes the first ever Trade Queen over the goblins. Damnation Army - Finding them to be suitable band of ruffians good for a few sells of her wares. ~ Known family members, and their relation to the character: She is the last in her family line from what she knows, and she believes it will indeed end with her. ~ Non-family members of note(Includes pets): Shlobi – A very slow moving but trusting turtle she uses still as her only land mount. Mojo – A little troublesome frog that enjoys turning her customers into frogs before trying to put the moves on them. Weeve – A somewhat newly acquired nether ray, does use the creature all that much she it often gives her motion sickness. ~ Any enemies, villains, or rivals, and how did this come to be: Some of the Steamweedle cartel members seem to hold a grudge against her, along with any she has stolen from or tricked most likely. PERSONALITY ~ General happiness, 1-10: 3 – She has found herself a comfortable living style and really cannot find much to be bitter about. ~ Social level 1-10: '2 - She has to be the talkative type in order to gain those nice shiny gold pieces. '~ Reaction to Horde: Friendly – As long as business can be found. ~ Reaction to Alliance: 'Friendly – If at all possible since they are now considered hostile, still she tries to get whatever business she can. '~ Reaction to Neutral Groups: Friendly – Unless they are rivalling businesses. ~ Any exceptions to these: She does not like competition or overly sceptical people. ~ Archetype: 'The crazy, old Witch Doctor '~ Distinctive personality traits: Crooked, bizarre and sleazy. ~ General reaction upon meeting a stranger of the same faction: Friendly – Until she figures out no gold can be made from them. ~ Defining flaws/quirks: Extremely greedy and quite crazy. ~ Greatest Enjoyments: Collecting many unusual trinkets, coconut rum along with anything pickled and snatching up any gold she can find. ~ Fears and hates: Doesn’t like the dark, always trying to keep a candle on her to light. Also really hates being cheated or tricked out of anything she deems hers, which has made her a bit paranoid. ~ 1 Optimist, 10 Pessimist, 1-10: '''2 – She is a pretty optimistic except for when on the job, then she is all about playing the doomsday card. '''APPEARANCE ~ Facial appearance(Includes hair): 'Starting to look very much like her shrunken head collection, wrinkles set along her well aged visage, carrying quite the shnoze on her with a old yellowed bone through it. A small tuff of hair starting to form on her upper lip just above that sly wrinkly grin of hers, a navy blue set of twisted and straggly locks curl over the left side of her face, managing to cover the glass eye. Whenever she is caught grinning, a few yellowed and crooked teeth can be shown between the gold capped ones. '~ Skin color and appearance: A bright minty shade though slightly yellowed at the tips of her ears, hands and feet. A small and simple mark painted on the back of her right foot, the area around he right foot’s pinky toe is left blackened where the little appendage once was. ~ General body build: 'A bit pudgy and hunched over and 44lbs '~ Armor of choice: Tier 10 – Heroic Icecrown 10 man ~ Additional trinkets or items carried: Her many pouches containing many assorted herbs, scrolls and voodoo knick-knacks. ABILITIES ~ The specialization of their class (Beastmaster Hunter, Frost Mage, etc.): Spirit link totem, Hex, Spiritwalker’s grace. ~ Combat style: Prefer to stay at a distance either mending or throwing out elemental spells. ~ Mastery of their class: Old master ~ Pre-prime, in their prime, or post-prime: A bit into post-prime ~ Prefered weapon: Dagger and voodoo off-hand. ~ Special abilities or unusual skills: '''She does really enjoy putting various hexes on those she considers poor customers. '''HISTORY ~ Birth scenario: 'Left in front of one of the many huts that made up the Kezan slums, with no sign of who it was that dropped her off there. Luckily she was picked up by the local nutty elder who raised her to be their apprentice. ''pre-Warcraft ''– She was content to live with her master and continued to study in the ways of the witch doctor that the elder had managed to obtain from their interactions with the trolls that once enslaved her kind. ''I-III – Once her master had passed away peacefully one night, and she was sure her spirit would find its way to a happy place like she deserved, Ouijah finally made her way out into the world in order to utilize all she had been taught along with gathering more on her craft along the way. of Warcraft ''– She began her travelling fortune teller business, choosing to remain on kalimdor mostly though never enjoying staying in one place for too long since she hardly considered it to ever really be a suitable home for her. ''Crusade + Wrath of the Lich King – Eventually after her travels all across Kalimdor she attempted to branch out and seek further audience with those that had chosen to travel through the Dark Portal and then northward to the Frozen Wastes... neither she found to be all that appealing during her short stays before she found herself longing to return to Kezan. ''Cataclysm ''– Unfortunately her travels where cut short when she noticed her beloved home had been consumed in the molten fury of the island’s volcano. She was however able to catch up to the ships that now vacated the area, leading her to the Lost isles where the ships inevitably were left wrecked along after they crossed paths with some warring Alliance and Horde. Since then she spent some time helping any she could on the isles... for a price of course, until coming across more of the conflicting factions still battling it out. The Horde now offering to fight alongside them to ensure they would make it to calmer land, where they would be accepted there amongst the rest as valuable allies. Agreeing to this at first out of pure survival, Ouijah for one began to admire the orcs they had happened upon, especially the two shaman leaders; the Great Thrall who she had heard so much about she simply could not pass up such an offer. Though since then she was deemed a proud member of the Horde along with the rest of the Bilgewater cartel members that managed to survive the events that took place on the Lost Isles, she still and now more than ever perhaps felt the need to keep moving and continue with her business. Her home now lost, but refusing for her legacy to be taken with it as she became a travelling fortune teller once since it was what made her happy... the only thing at times to do so. '''PROS AND CONS ~ What is appealing about them to others?: 'She has a certain warm heartedness about her when you have managed to become one of her favoured customers, quite helpful to those she considers worthy or pay her decently as well. '~ What is unappealing about them to others?: 'She is not beyond shady and tricksy behaviour when needed, after all she is a goblin. When it comes down to it she will always be top on the priority list and all too often her greedy and selfish side tends to show. '~ Their preferred stance on the battlefield: She is better with keeping at a distance, her age has left her not as sharp to react accordingly in most melee confrontations but her focus in both channelling the elements to mend or destroy is still very strong. Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters